When a large group of people dine in a restaurant and each member of the party is paying their own bill, calculating each member's share of the total bill, including each member's share of the tip, can become very complex, particularly if there are shared items, such as appetizers and beverages. For example, sharing a bottle of wine. Usually a restaurant would prefer to bill the whole party as one group, and in some cases it will not bill each member of a group separately.
What is clearly needed is a system and method for a personal restaurant assistant that can help diners in a large party calculate their share of the total bill in a simple, easy-to-use, and elegant manner.